televisionandstufffandomcom-20200213-history
Resistance 3
Resistance 3 is a 2011 science fiction first person shooter video game developed by Insomniac Games and published by Sony Computer Entertainment for the PlayStation 3. The game is the third title in the Resistance series and is the sequel to the best-selling PlayStation 3 launch title Resistance: Fall of Man and its sequel, Resistance 2. It is the first in the series to support 3D and PlayStation Move and the first to introduce the PSN PASS program. The story starts 4 years later after the Operation Black Eden, where the United States is now the only nation surviving against the Chimera occupation where the dishonorable former SPRA soldier Joseph Capelli held with Susan Farley while Malikov discovered a cure from Hale's blood as the chimera exterminates the human race. In an underground outpost in Haven, Oklahoma where Capelli and a group of survivors are living in secrecy, they went into hiding from the chimera patrols over 2 years. Their hope to stay hidden from Chimera is quickly crushed as Capelli notices a Terraformer (a massive, satellite-like weapon that destroys everything on the ground by firing a energy wave from the sky) moving towards Haven. They decide to evacuate the outpost when Capelli realizes that the Chimera were following Doctor Fyodor Malikov to the outpost. Malikov says that he finally found a way to stop Chimera and begs Capelli to accompany him to New York. Malikov states that the wormhole opened on New York is slowly freezing the planet (Chimera thrive in cold climates) and Humans will not survive the next winter. Capelli refuses to help him but he is convinced by his wife Susan who urges him to go with Malikov. Capelli and Malikov start their journey on a boat and pass through the Mississippi River. They are attacked by Goliaths and their boat is destroyed and Malikov is wounded, forcing them to seek shelter in St.Louis, Missouri. Capelli eventually meets with a local resistance group called "Remnants". Their leader, Charlie Tent, agrees to help them in return of acquiring a power core from a Chimeran dropship to power their VTOL aircraft. Although their ambush goes awry, they still manage to capture the power core. Charlie and his pilot Ellis give Capelli and Malikov a ride to New York. On the flight however, Capelli has a nightmare of his family in danger which prompts him to return to Oklahoma but they are attacked by a group of Chimeran fighters near Mount Pleasant, Pennsylvania. Capelli falls from the VTOL but survives. Charlie drops Malikov nearby and promises that he will find Capelli's family. Capelli and Malikov eventually find a train station and meet with Jean Rose, member of a religious community near a coal mine. Jean tells them her husband Jonathan can repair the train but he went to the mines to kill a large Chimera they call "Satan". Capelli enters the mine and eventually meets with Jonathan. Together they kill the creature and Jonathan repairs the train for them, allowing Malikov and Capelli to continue to New York.Their journey to New York is interrupted by "Wardens", a vicious group of human survivalists which is made of former inmates from the nearby Graterford Prison. Although Capelli fights back the Wardens who try to board the train with their vehicles, their train eventually collides with Widowmakers and derails. While trying to help Capelli, Malikov is brutally murdered by Mick Cutler, leader of the Wardens. After taken prisoner and forced to fight in a gladiator-like game in the courtyard of the prison, Capelli is helped by Herbert, a friendly Warden. Herbert devises a plan to escape but they first have to disable the security system that prevents the prison from being targeted by Chimeran forces. They eventually start a riot in the prison and disable the security system allowing the Chimera to infiltrate. Capelli is attacked by Mick but after a brutal fist-fight Capelli kills him and escapes the prison.Continuing on his own, Capelli finally reaches New York. He finds a working radio in an abandoned building and makes a farewell broadcast to his wife. After fighting through New York, he is cornered by a massive Chimeran force but saved by Charlie and Ellis in their VTOL at the last moment. Capelli convinces Charlie to help him to disable the Terraformer on top of the New York tower, hoping that this will destroy the tower and close the wormhole. Capelli and Charlie raid the Terraformer and Capelli eventually finds the power core room. After a catastrophic fire-fight, Capelli destroys the power core and the Terraformer falls to the ground destroying the tower and closing the wormhole. Capelli is again saved by Charlie and Ellis in their VTOL as the Terraformer falls.At the ending, Capelli is seen reunited with Susan and Jack. During the closing credits, numerous resistance groups report from all over the Earth, the resistance believe that the terraformer attack proves to be their own turning point as climates change rapidly, reporting their successes against the Chimeran forces. They are followed by several optimistic pictures (such as rebuilding of Statue of Liberty in New York) implying that Humans have finally won the war against the Chimera. Category:Video Games